That's Ed For You
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: Summary: Double D and Marie learn and experience a crazy little thing called love. Sorry for bad summary it’s my first fanfic EddxMarie MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT This story is on HIATUS unless.....read the lastest update
1. Chapter 1

That's Ed For Ya

Summary: Double D starts to learn and feel the wild emotion of love towards a very unexpected girl. Sorry for bad summary it's my first fanfic EddxMarie

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ed Edd and Eddy' the TV show or the characters all I own is this story.

On to the story!

It was a quiet, normal day in the Cul-De-Sac. Jimmy and Sarah were playing their usual innocent games. Kevin was performing tricks on his bike and doing everything in his power to impress Nazz, while Nazz seemed very interested in what he was doing. Rolf was milking his cow and collecting the eggs his chickens layed. Johnny was having conversations with his best, and only buddy, Plank that only he could understand. And finally but not least the Eds were coming up with their daily scam.

The latest scam they came up with was 'Ed's Barber Shop'. Eddy was the cashier and rip-off artist behind this scam, Double D came up with all the design details and set up, and Ed of course was the barber.

"Step on up and get the haircut of your dreams! Here at 'Ed's Barber Shop'! Only 25 cents!" Shouted Eddy to all the kids on the streets.

"Sarah look! Here's my chance to look like John Stamos!" Jimmy told Sarah excitingly

"Don't listen to them Jimmy. They're just a bunch of dim-wits!" Sarah informed him

But before Jimmy could decide for himself Eddy picked him up and sat him in a chair in front of Ed.

"Cough up the quarter squirt." Eddy told Jimmy as Jimmy placed his quarter in Eddy's greedy hands.

"Ed! Cut his hair already!" Eddy yelled at Ed.

"Okey Dokey Eddy!" Ed told Eddy

"Now Ed, carefully trim Jimmy's edges….ED! NO!" Double D Shouted in horror

But it was too late Ed shaved Jimmy's hair right through the middle and started cutting away randomly.

"There! Now you look like a alien warrior from 'Attack of the Mutant Space Creatures From Planet Zorgal!'" Ed said proudly as he placed the mirror in front of Jimmy.

"AAHH! SARAH!" Jimmy screamed in horror

"Eddy!" Sarah shouted with fury expressed all over her

"What? I'm not the one who made Jimmy look like a freak!"

"Eddy! Do something quick before Sarah retaliates against us for Ed's wretched haircut!" Double D informed Eddy of the possible pain they would be in

"A HA HA! Fluffy looks like a troll!" Kevin laughed

"Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy who got his hair wrecked by dull- witted Ed boy?" Asked Rolf

But before Sarah could do or say anything, two figures appeared in the horizon.

"KANKERS!" Ed warned at the top of his lungs.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Eddy screamed

As all the kids were running and looking for a place to hide from the evil sisters, but Double D saw that one sister was missing. He didn't give it much thought as he kept running for the hills.

"Where's our boyfriends?" Lee Kanker asked while scanning the Cul-De-Sac

"There they are!" May pointed

"AAAAAAAH!" The Eds screamed in unison as the Kankers were chasing them while giggling evilly.

They all split apart in three different directions. Double D ran into the forest looking for a route of escape. As he ran as fast as his legs could he accidently ran into someone and spilled all of their belongings on the ground.

"Pardon me for our sudden collision." Double D said apologetically

"Well you should watch were you're go… Double D?!" The stranger said

The stranger was none other than Marie Kanker. This frightened Edd even more as he was bent over picking up her stuff that was dropped when they crashed into each other.

"Ummm….." Double D stuttered nervously

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kiss you or anything." Marie said trying to calm him down. 'He's so cute when he's nervous' Marie thought to herself

"Oh. How can I be sure this isn't an amorous trap?" Double D asked still tense from her presence.

"Don't you think if I wanted to kiss you I would've done it by now? And besides you're the one who bumped into me." Marie informed Double D.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Double D said blushing from embarrassment.

He continued to help her pick up her stuff. Of the stuff he picked up, he noticed some papers filled with poetry.

"My! You must really enjoy writing poetry!" Double D said with a slight hint of interest in his voice as he scanned through the writing.

"Hey! Those are private!" Marie said snatching the papers from his hands not wanting him to find out that they were poems of her love for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt and rude." Double D apologized again.

"It's okay" Marie said

As they finished picking up her stuff Double D couldn't help but wonder why Marie wasn't all over him like the numerous encounters they had before.

"Please don't mind me asking, but why aren't you acting so lustful towards me?" Double D asked very curiously

"Uh…. Well you see… um.." It was Marie's turn to stutter

'How am I going to say that I'm trying to win his heart?!' Marie asked frantically in her mind. Just standing there Double D decided to break the silence.

"It's okay you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable." Double D assured her.

"Well actually it's not that at all it's actually because I want to…" Marie started

"DOUBLE D!" Ed called out worriedly

"Hey Sock head! Where are Ya?!" Eddy called as well

'Oh great! Now Double D's gonna leave' Marie thought in disappointment

"Oh my! I'm sorry Marie but I must leave now. My friends must be worried sick for me! I'm sorry again for the unintentional crash."

"It's okay" Marie said still disappointed that he was leaving

"Well I guess this is good bye." Double D said

"Ya. I guess it is" Marie said

"Well I really hope to see you again." Double said instinctively

"Really!? Er.. I mean sure me too." Marie said a little too excitingly

"DOUBLE D!!" Ed and Eddy shouted in unison

"oohh… Coming!" Double D shouted back in annoyance

"Well farewell Marie!" Double D said as he was leaving

"See ya later!" Marie shouted back

Double D found his fellow Ed as he came out of the forest.

"There ya are sock head!" Eddy said covered in smooches and lipstick

"Double D!" Ed shouted snd laughed also covered in kisses.

"I'm sorry fellas I was caught up with someone… uh I mean I was lost!" Double D said quickly not wanting to explain that he ran into a Kanker sister.

"What ever sock head. Come on let's get outta here!" Eddy said

On the way back to Eddy's house, Double D couldn't help but think of a certain blue-haired girl.

'Wow, she sure looked and smelled lovely today…..WHOA! Why am I thinking of Marie like that?' Double D mentally slapped himself

'This is to unusual! I have got to stop reading Eddy's magazines.' Double D mentally scorned himself.

Meanwhile, Marie was also thinking of a certain hat-wearing boy.

'haaa' She sighed dreamily

'He is sooooo cute! I think my plan's working! He wants to see me again!' Marie thought blissfully with an enormous grin on her face. She giggled and thought of her one crush Double D all the way home. When she entered her trailer she was introduced with a very unpleasant smell of lard and raw meat.

"Marie! You missed it! We got to kiss our boyfriends!" May yelled

"That's nice May." Marie said uninterested with a dreamy look on her face as she walked to her room.

"What's up with Marie?" Lee asked suspiciously

"Beats me! She's probably spending to much time writing her dopey poems." May said as she was combing her hair.

"Hmmmm" Lee thought out loud.

End of Chapter 1

So what ya think? Please review and tell me how I did, all reviews are fine with me as long as they tell what I did wrong/right or what I could improve on or if I did good. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

That's Ed for Ya

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay I gotta a couple of reviews so far, and by the ways they sound I guess I'm on the right track, this means a lot considering this is my first fanfic. Okay this next chapter will be in Marie's POV, I must warn you it might not sound right since I'm a guy (and no I AM NOT GAY, just a really pathetic loser) okay enough with my babbling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ed Edd and Eddy' nor do I intend to blah, blah, blah, let's go!

CHAPTER 2

"HEY MARIE! WAKE UP AND HELP WITH BREAKFEAST!" I was rudely awakened by my older sister Lee.

"OKAY, OKAY! Don't get your panties in a bunch! Sheeze!" I shouted back

To think I was having a wonderful dream about Double D. He bumped into me and accidently knocked over my stuff but apologized and…. Wait it wasn't a dream! It was real! I couldn't help but giggle in delight as I remembered how he wanted to see me again. I sighed dreamily just thinking about him and his cute expression and the way he was so gentle and sweet and….

"MARIE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GET DOWN HERE!" Lee shouted again

"OKAY! I'M COMING" I shouted again

I love my sisters to death but sometimes they can be so inconsiderate! Not like Double D though. I sighed again.

"I'm here! You woke me from my beauty sleep, happy!?" I told Lee in a grumpy tone

"Yes! Now help May make the pancakes!" Lee ordered

"Whatever" I called back

"Boy, what did you do to make Lee so mad at you?" May asked curiously

"I don't know! I think she's just feels as the older sister she can boss us around. As If!" I answered truthfully

As me and May finished making the pancakes we all sat in front of the TV to watch our Saturday morning shows as we ate. As I was going for the remote I felt Lee slap my hand to get to the remote.

"OWW!" I shouted in pain

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled at Lee as I lunged at her

"Get off me Marie!" Lee yelled back

As we started struggling against each other for the remote May joined in the fray for the remote, which she ultimately won. She blew a raspberry at us and put on WWE weekly highlights which honestly I didn't mind.

"May, we're not gonna watch Raw again just so you can watch 'Gay' Cena take his shirt off again!" Lee made clear

"Hey! Don't make fun of my dreamboat!" May defended

"I thought Ed was your dreamboat" I reminded May

"No Ed's just my boyfriend, John Cena is my Man!" May confirmed with a goofy smile

"That's the same thing doofus!" I told May

"Shut up Marie!" May said back at me trying to defend herself again, unsuccessfully

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Lee yelled again

"My man Randy Orton is coming in!" Lee tried to shut us up

"Whatever! I have better things to do!" I told them both as I stood up and walked back to my room.

In my room I locked the door and went over to my bed and pulled out my notebook and iPod from underneath. On my notebook I had a skull and a heart on it with a black background; I turned on my iPod and started to listen to a bit of 'Dragonforce' and a bit of 'Three Days Grace'. Inside I had numerous pictures, drawings, and poems dedicated to my love, Double D. Of the pictures I took of him with my camera were a couple of him smiling, studying in his room, and one picture of him without his clothes on from a scam of his that went horribly wrong, all of which I secretly took. Then all of a sudden I got a great a great idea for a poem. I got out a pencil and began to write.

_Why won't you notice me love you?_

_Why can't you see me the same way I see you?_

_Every time we meet is just an epic disaster_

_But I would do anything for you to see the way_

_I really feel about you_

_Because you are my heart, my strength, and my love_

"There we go" I said to my self as I stuck in my newly written poem in with the rest and next to a drawing I drew of me and Double D holding hands.

"Hopefully if my plan works out, all my dreams will come true" I thought hopefully to myself as I saw the drawing again.

I looked over at the clock as it read 10:30. I decided to head on outside and buy myself a new notebook, since my current one was filling up quickly.

"I'm heading out to buy a notebook!" I informed my sisters as I was putting on my shoes to head on outside.

"UH HUH" they nodded in unison, not paying attention, just drooling over the shirtless wrestlers on the screen. I grunted in annoyance and headed on outside.

End of Chapter 2

WHEW that took a lot out of me to write! I'm sorry again if this doesn't quite sound right again because it's kinda hard to write a chapter in a girl's POV if you're a guy. All wells I did it! So tell me what you think again in the reviews, until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back for another installment of 'That's Ed for Ya.' Again I really appreciate the reviews they all have been positive so I must give what the people want….MORE CHAPTERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ed Edd and Eddy' and…. Here… We…GO!

Chapter 3

[Edd's POV]

"Come back here Double D, you now you want us!" I heard two girls call after me as I was running.

"NO! Get away from me!" I shouted back as I kept running looking back to only see the horror of the two sisters closing in on me. I kept running but then I felt I lost my balance on a rock. I fell down hard and felt two pair of hand hoist me up and pin me to a tree.

"Pucker up hot stuff" The seemingly eldest of the two sisters told me

"Ya! Pucker up" The younger one peeped in as the red and blonde hair girls started making kissing noises and were a mere few inches from my face.

"NO, PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" I pleaded, but to no avail.

I was struggling their vice grip on my arms trying everything in my power to try and get loose, but I was completely helpless, for I was all alone with neither of my two best-friends to be around. Then I heard a beautiful voice come in to save me.

"Hey! Leave him alone" The scenic voice called out which sounded strangely familiar.

"What?" The two sisters asked

"You heard me! I said leave him alone!" She called again, that's when I saw that the mystery voice belonged to none other than Marie Kanker.

"Oh, I get it! You want him all to yourself! Okay fine by me Marie, do your stuff." Lee told her younger sister

"Ya! Give him a big wet-one!" May joined in again.

"Oh No! You wouldn't dare!" I begged again as she came closer. I still couldn't budge as I saw that the sisters tied me up against the tree! The other two sisters laughed the evil laugh that struck fear in me as Marie stepped close and closer who also had a mischievous look on her face. She was inches from my face as I braced for a big kiss, but instead I felt the ropes loosen and heard her scream to me…

"RUN DOUBLE D RUN!" Marie shouted

Without hesitating I ran so far away from that tree, and heard the three sisters argue and yell at each other.

"Marie! You let him get away!" May shouted

"Marie! What's your problem?!" Lee screamed

"I don't want you two to get your dirty mitts all over him!" Marie defended, which I had to agree with.

Once I had gotten enough distance from them, I jumped into the nearest bush to hide from the sisters. I saw them run right past me, but Marie stopped right in front of me. As soon as she saw that the coast was clear she told me it was safe to come out.

"Uh… Thank you Marie, for saving me from an unpleasant episode from your sisters." I thanked her and smiled shyly

"Hey don't sweat it, I couldn't let two flirts get away with what they were doing to you" Marie explained

"Well thank you again" I said again, feeling kind of stupid that all I was saying was 'thank you.' But before I could say or do anything else I said the unimaginable.

"You look very attractive today Marie." I said flirtatiously then slapped my hand over my mouth surprised at what just came out of it. But instead of the fury I expected to see written all over her face, I saw her blushing and smiling shyly and honestly quite cutely.

"Wow, Double D thank you!" Marie said with the same cute smile on her face that just made me want to bend over and kiss her. WAIT A MINUTE! KISS HER!? And as if on cue I was leaning over to her.

"Double D" I heard her whisper to me.

"Marie" I whispered back

Then my lips were a mere half an inch away from hers, and just as we were about to touch lips my alarm clock went off.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I turned off the annoying noise maker and got up to a nice new shiny Saturday morning. I stretched and got off of bed and headed to the bathroom with a fresh towel in my hands. I showered, brush my teeth, put on my usual wardrobe, and went to start my paper-route and see what chores my parents left for me. I picked up a sticky note from the front of the refrigerator and read it out loud.

'Dear Eddward: Please buy more sticky notes, as we ran out of sticky notes, that's all and have a nice Saturday morning.

Love Mother and Father'

I read the note and saw that the time was 10:20, so I figured that the store would be open by now. I put on my shoes and decided to head out early to get my only chore out of the way so I could enjoy the rest of the day with my two best-friends since it was too early for them anyways. They usually don't get up until around 11:30 to 12:00 on a Saturday.

On my way over to the store I couldn't help but remember my strange dream from last night and how I was actually attracted to Marie. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me and Marie actually kissing with my intent. But then I had a strange thought in the back of my mind that began to say 'It could happen, I mean the way she acted yesterday I really could get used to.'

My mind began to swarm with ideas and images of Marie. I shook my head and assured myself that it could never work out, which sent a strange feeling of disappointment inside.

As I approached the store I saw no one else than Marie Kanker! This took me by surprise as I didn't expect to see her here of all places.

"Double D?" Marie asked equally as surprised as me.

"Uh…Good morning Marie" I greeted her.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay now this chapter was a lot easier to write since Double D is a guy just like me! : ) Again go ahead and tell me what you think and feel free to give me some suggestions on whose POV I should do next. Well until next time. SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey I'm back again to give you more chapters of 'That's Ed For You.' And if you read it don't be shy, give some reviews! I live on reviews and feed back! It helps motivate me to write more! So remember read and review, thanks again 'peeps!'

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own 'Ed Edd and Eddy' just this story. And we're off!

[Marie POV]

"Double D!?" I asked, surprised to see Double D here so early in the morning.

"Uh…Good morning Marie" He greeted me politely, I was actually shocked to see that he wasn't quacking in fear at the sight of me.

"Uh hey Double D, what are you doing here so early?" I asked as we entered the store, of course he held the door open for me to enter first like the gentleman he is, I sighed in my mind.

"Oh, I came by to pick up some more sticky notes for my parents. And what might your reason be for visiting the store, may I ask?" He asked me.

"Well, I stopped by to buy myself a new notebook." I answered him

"Oh, I see." He said back

We began to search for our desired items, and I couldn't help but look at him every now and then and I swear I saw him look back at me a couple times too. I saw him pick up the sticky notes and head over to the cashier. He paid for his things and was heading out the door. I went up to the cashier and was ready to buy my note book but as he was ringing it up I saw that I had a hole in my pocket and all my money was gone.

"Uh oh!" I said out loud

"What's wrong?" asked the cashier not even looking at me with a bored look on his face.

"It looks like I dropped all my money somewhere through this hole in my pocket." I explained my situation

"Hmm that's to bad." He said still not looking at me as he picked the notebook and was ready to throw it to the back.

"Um… could you give me a second to look for my money around the store?" I asked him

"What ever" Came his reply.

I was looking around the store for a full minute, but Just as he was ready to toss it away…

"Um excuse me sir!" Double D said catching the rude cahier's attention.

"What now!?" he asked impatiently

"Well! I just wanted to say that I would gladly pay for her notebook." Double D answered a bit annoyed at the cashier's attitude.

"Oh Double D, you don't have to." I told him as I walked over to him.

"No Marie it's okay I'll go ahead and…" Double D started

"OH MY GAWD! ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THE NOTEBOOK OR NOT!" The cashier yelled at Double D. Oh I know he didn't just yell at my Double D! That was the final straw!

"LISTEN HERE BUDDY!" I shouted back getting all up in his face

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" I said again standing my ground and Double D's.

"HE'S YOUR CUSTOMER AND YOU SHOULD TREAT HIM WITH THE RESPECT HE DESERVES, OR I"LL SHOW YOU THE END OF MY FIST STRAIGHT INTO THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS! YOU GOT THAT!" I said again as I poked him really hard in the chest at the last three words I said.

"Yes ma'am!" He said quietly quivering under the counter. Double D stood there with a stunned look on his face as he stared at me.

"Well I guess I should the pay man now, shall I?" He said returning to his normal state.

"Uh No Thanks! It's on the house man! Just take the notebook and your girl and leave, thank you." He said scared and shaking in his shoes.

"Well why thank you sir." Double D said with a smile

"Well here's your notebook Marie." He said as he gave to me in my hands.

"Why thank you Double D!" I said pretending like he actually bought it for me.

"Well you heard the man, let's go Double D!" I called as we left the store together.

As we left the store I remembered how the cashier told Double D to leave with "his girl" and noticed that he didn't deny or try to explain that I wasn't his (or at least not yet anyways) I giggled in my head at the thought.

"Well that sure was quite the unusual trip to the office store now wasn't it?" He asked me with an adorable chuckle.

"Yup, it sure was." I said also laughing

"Thank you Marie, for sticking up for me back at the store." He thanked me

"Hey don't sweat it, I couldn't let that jerk get away with what he was doing to you" I explained, I saw him look at me with a weird look on his face.

"Whoa! Déjà vu!" He said out loud

"Excuse me?" I asked curiously

"Oh, pardon me it's just that felt like I've been in a similar situation with you in a dream of mine." He answered. Wait did he just say he dreamt about me?! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" I said trying so hard not to say what I thought was cool.

"What's cool?" He asked

"That you dreamt about me… I mean" I stuttered blushing embarrassedly, I failed, but I saw him turn away with pink cheeks as well.

"Um… Marie may I ask you a question?" He asked after a long awkward silence.

"Uh…sure, shoot" I answered

"Well, I just wanted to know why you are acting so nice to me and why you're not hugging or trying to kiss me like usual." He asked the one question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Um….are you sure you want to know?" I asked him back trying to buy some time.

"Well you were going to answer before back in the forest, but you were interrupted, and you really got me thinking about some things yesterday and this morning, so yes I would really like to know." He answered

'Oh man! What am I going to say?!' I thought frantically

'Well it's now or never Marie' I thought bravely

"Double D. The reason why I'm not harassing or kissing you is because….." I started

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well there you have it chapter 4, with a small cliff hanger at the end. Will Marie tell Double D her secrete? How will Double D react if she does? Stay tuned for another chapter of 'That's Ed for You'. Remember read and review, I'm serious!

Thank you! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey there guys! I'm back! You guys know I wouldn't leave you guys hanging there for long rite? Oh you didn't know? Well now you know! Okey doke let's move on to the story and see what happens.

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Ed Edd and Eddy.' Drum roll please! And ACTION!

[Edd's POV]

"Double D. The reason why I'm not harassing or kissing you is because….." Marie started but stopped

I really couldn't believe I was talking to a Kanker sister, but more specifically Marie Kanker! But at the same time I was really enjoying her company.

"Double D, I don't know if you ever noticed but I really LIKE you." She said stressing out the word 'like.'

"But no matter what I did, I saw that you never returned the same feelings" She continued, I kept listening very closely to what she had to say.

"And until recently I decided to try a new approach, instead of forcing you to like me back, I would let you do it on your own, that's why I'm acting differently around you." She finished and just left me standing there stunned.

I really didn't know what to say back, I just stood there starring into her deep blue eyes. I kept thinking of what to say back but no words left my mouth. I kept thinking that I couldn't like her back; she was a Kanker for crying out loud! She's one of my mortal enemies! But still her act of kindness towards me really was bewitching. I mean she defended me twice in my experiences. Granted that one was a dream but the other was real, and a lot more meaningful. I really wanted to know why she was acting this way, and I kind of regret asking her and her answering my question. But I hate to say…

I think I'm falling for her. Yes you heard me right! I Eddward am started to like Marie Kanker. The girl who would constantly harass and torture with me unwanted kisses. The girl who used to be in my nightmares but as of last night was in my dreams. The same girl who would put me in horrid situations, but was now helping me out of one. I haven't felt about a girl like this at all ever since Nazz. But this feels much deeper than a silly crush. What could this be? I focused back into reality to hear Marie talk again.

"I can see now that you still…. don't feel the same way." She started with a big stutter of pain in her voice.

"I'm stupid to believe that a sweet guy like you could ever fall for a horrible girl like me." She said with tears swelling up in her only visible eye.

Oh how I regret asking her this question! I was hoping for a simple answer but she is spilling her heart out to me, and I'm just standing here like a cold-hearted fool not saying anything!

'SAY SOMETHING TO HER!' I shouted to myself, but I was still in shock.

"Don't worry Double D…you never have to see me again!" She said, this time she couldn't hold back her tears.

I couldn't believe it. Just a couple of days ago if she were to have said that same exact sentence, I would have been jumping in glee and happiness. But now I felt like my heart was stuck in my throat. 'THAT'S IT' I said to myself one last time as she was turning around and ready to leave for the last time.

"MARIE WAIT!" I shouted to her before she turned the corner. She stopped and turned around to look at me, tears still flowing down that gorgeous face of hers. Wow! I really must be liking her!

"Marie, forgive me for not responding immediately, but what you said got me thinking and…." I started, not taking my eyes away from her formerly pain-filled eyes, which were now filled with hope.

"It only took you one day, to show me an act of kindness to completely turn me upside down, because now I've come to realize that…. I really like you too Marie." I finished feeling like a hundred pounds were lifted off my shoulders. Then I saw her give me that amazing smile I was literally dreaming about.

"Oh thank you Double D!" She said as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around me giving me a big warm hug. At first I tensed up tremendously, since I wasn't used to a girl touching me like this but I quickly relaxed and hugged her back.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" She said sounded happier than I have ever heard her before.

"Oh I think I have an idea." I said as I wiped her tears of pain off her face with my thumb. She glanced at me curiously still not letting me go.

"I mean you have been following me for quite some time, and the fact that I see your notebook on the ground opened to a page with a love poem and a picture of us holding hands, also gives me a clue." I said chuckling slightly. She quickly looked down and picked it up blushing like mad, which personally I thought looked really cute on her.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO EMARRASED!" She told me, still blushing.

"Nah don't be! I mean I am your boyfriend after all, right?" I assured her which only gave me another amazing smile and another long embrace from the girl of my dreams.

THE END

Author's Note: PYSCHE! Oh no my friends there is still a long way for our friends Edd and Marie to go on this wild roller-coaster ride known as love! Again thanks for the very supportive reviews and because of them I decided to write up this chapter for you guys (while I was eating my dinner!). Well you guys know the drill, keep on reviewing! If you excuse me I've got a Philly Cheese Steak with my name on it! YUM! See Ya! : )


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I'm Back! Sorry it took me awhile to upload but I was feeling pretty lazy just like you guys who weren't reviewing : ( . All wells I'm back so let's get started and see what up In the Cul-De-Sac.

Disclaimer: 'Ed Edd and Eddy' is not mine so…LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"S GET READY TO START IT! (Sorry it's really hard to come up with a cheesy chapter starter every time)

Chapter 6

It was 11:30 a.m. in the Cul-De-Sac and most of the kids were already up and playing outside or doing their Saturday morning chores. Eddy on the other hand just woke up.

"Look at all those pigeons outside just waiting to spend their money! And I've got the perfect idea for a scam today!" Eddy told himself with a mischievous grin and laugh as he got dressed.

He left his room and ran over to Ed's house, since his house was the closest. He rang the doorbell twice but no one answered. He then started ringing the doorbell wildly hoping to get Ed's attention but no response, so he ran to the back yard to wake Ed up. But as he ran to the back Ed opened the front door.

"Hello?" Ed asked as he saw no one in front of him.

"*GASP* You must be Invisible Charlie from 'I was an Invisible Zombie Slayer!'" Ed exclaimed happily as he was clueless that nobody was there.

"Your going to be my new friend!" Ed told his new imaginary friend, laughing his usual goofy laugh.

"Hey lumpy! Wake Up!" Eddy shouted from outside Ed's room, thinking that Ed was still sleeping.

"Come on Invisible Charlie, I'm gonna make you some cereal." Ed told his invisible friend carrying a box of cereal as 'they' were walking down to his room.

"ED! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Eddy shouted and banged against the window before falling through. He ran and jumped on Ed's bed attempting to wake him up forcefully, but ended up jumping on a bed full of glue and macaroni.

"YUCK! Where the heck is Ed!?" Eddy asked out loud trying to pry himself out of the sticky mess.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted to one of his best friends happily.

"What are you doing in my macaroni art Eddy?" Ed asked

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE MONO BROW!" Eddy commanded Ed

"Okey Dookey Smokey!" Ed assured Eddy as he pulled Eddy out of the glue-filled bed.

"Come on Ed lets go get Double D." Eddy told Ed as they left Ed's room.

"WAIT! EDDY!" Ed screamed at Eddy.

"What is it Ed?!" Eddy asked Ed impatiently.

"I can't leave Invisible Charlie all alone!" Ed told Eddy.

"Oh Ed" Eddy said with a friendly tone and smile.

"Yes Eddy?" Ed asked with a huge grin as if he was waiting for a surprise.

"GET OVER THAT STUPID MOVIE AND MOVE IT ALREADY! I've got a brilliant scam to hatch " Eddy screamed at Ed.

"But Eddy!" Ed began to wine, ready to cry.

"Fine! Bring your stupid imaginary friend!" Eddy told Ed

"YAY! Come on invisible Charlie! Let's go get Double D!" Ed told his unseen friend.

[MEANWHILE in the Park N' Flush Trailer Park]

"Where the heck is Marie?!" Lee shouted

"It's been a whole hour! How long does it take to get a stupid book?" Lee asked out loud.

"I don't know maybe she fell in a ditch or something" May answered stupidly.

"Come on stupid we've got to go find her! It's almost time to torture the Eds" Lee said dragging her younger sister by the ear.

"OW! TAKE IT EASY LEE! IT JUST MARIE!" May said struggling out of her sister's hold.

"Shut up May!" Lee told her younger sister as they left out the door.

[Meanwhile in the alleys of the cul-de-sac]

Marie and Double D were walking down the alley holding hands and talking about what ever came to their minds.

"Wow Double D! You really are super smart!" Marie told Double D truly impressed in his experiments.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I guess you could say inventing a water-powered paper airplane is quite brilliant." Double D told Marie flattered by what she thought of him.

"You want to know something Double D?" Marie asked her official boyfriend still holding Double D's hand.

"Sure, what is it Marie?" Double D asked Marie very interested in where this was going.

"Ever since my sisters and I moved here, we…well at least I had the biggest crush on you." Marie started

"Well, I kind of already figured that out." Double D said while laughing nervously.

"Ya, but I never would've never thought that you would actually feel the same way, I would only dream of it." Marie explained to Double D.

"Well, there's no need dream it anymore, now is there?" Double D responded tenderly.

"I guess not." Marie said giggling a bit as she felt Double D lean in on her.

[Back to the Eds]

"Where the heck is sock head!?" Eddy questioned out loud.

"Hello?" Ed asked as he leaned his ear onto the floor hoping to hear footsteps coming as he kept ringing the doorbell.

"GREAT! I come up with a genius idea and brainiac isn't even home!" Eddy shouted out loud.

"Hellooo? I can hear the ocean! Ha Ha Ha!" Ed said still on the floor.

"Come on Ed! Let's look for smarty-pants somewhere else!" Eddy told Ed, who was still on the floor listening for Double D's arrival.

"SHUSH Invisible Charlie I can't hear Double D answering the door with you talking!" Ed said to 'Invisible Charlie'

"ED!" Eddy shouted at Ed again.

"Coming Eddy!" Ed said as he got off the floor and ran after Eddy laughing for no reason.

As Ed and Eddy were walking down the streets looking and shouting their missing comrade's name they ran into two sisters they wish they never met.

"KANKERS!" Ed and Eddy screamed in unison.

"It's the Eds!" May exclaimed gleefully

"Don't just stand there! Let's get them!" Lee said as they both started chasing the Eds as if they were their prey. Eddy jumped on top of Ed's shoulders since he knew Ed could run much faster than him.

"Ed! Can't you run any faster?!" Eddy asked Ed afraid of the Kankers catching up to them.

"Gotcha Eddy! Move my feet faster. Move my feet faster." Ed kept telling himself which made him run much faster than the two sisters.

"Don't let them get away!" Lee told her younger sister

"It's no use Lee! Big Ed is running too fast!" May said losing hope and interest in catching the two boys.

"Forget them. We'll catch them later. Let's keep looking for Marie." Lee said also losing interest. The two sisters stopped running and continued their search for their other sister.

Ed kept running and running on Eddy's command, since they were both to scared to look back, but they eventually stopped since Ed couldn't run anymore. Exhausted Ed collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"PHEW! That was a close one! Huh Ed? Ed? Get up Ed! We still have to look for Double D!" Eddy ordered Ed. But when Eddy turned around he saw something he never thought he would see in a million years!

[Back to Marie and Edd]

Double D instinctively began to move in closer on Marie, preparing to kiss her. But the first time he was doing it willingly. 'Just like in my dream!' Double D thought to himself.

'WOW! HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!' Marie also thought to herself, on the verge of melting through her boyfriend's warm breath on her face.

"DOUBLE D?!" Eddy screamed with a mix of pure horror and wonder.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: So what do you guys think? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Please review! I love getting reviews from you guys! It feeds and motivates me to write more! Well thanks again for reading my story! I'll Be Back sooner or later! "Hasta La Vista Amigos!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I'm Back! Sorry it took me sooooooooo long to write a new chapter but my life sucks and I got knocked down, heart-broken, beaten, and scared by life, but luckily I DIE HARD!! This chapter also has a song in it so you might want to pull up that song to add more emotion to the story! 

Disclaimer: 'Ed Edd and Eddy' is not mine sooo… ya whatever let's just get it started.

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my love Valentina, who may not love me as I love her, but I still wish and hope the best for you. May you one day open your eyes and see how much I really care for you.

Chapter 7

[Previously on "That's Ed for Ya"]

"KANKERS!" Ed and Eddy screamed in unison.

"It's the Eds!" May exclaimed gleefully

"Don't just stand there! Let's get them!" Lee Ordered May and began chasing the two Eds.

************************************************************************

"Ever since my sisters and I moved here, we…well at least I had the biggest crush on you." Marie started

"Well, I kind of already figured that out." Double D said while laughing nervously.

"Ya, but I never would've thought that you would actually feel the same way, I would only dream of it." Marie explained to Double D.

"Well, there's no need to dream it anymore, now is there?" Double D responded tenderly.

"I guess not." Marie said giggling a bit as she felt Double D lean in on her.

************************************************************************

"PHEW! That was a close one! Huh Ed? Ed? Get up Ed! We still have to look for Double D!" Eddy ordered Ed who was exhausted from being chased by the two Kanker sisters. But when Eddy turned around he saw something he never thought he would see in a million years!

************************************************************************

Double D instinctively began to move in closer on Marie, preparing to kiss her. But the first time he was doing it willingly. 'Just like in my dream!' Double D thought to himself.

'WOW! HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!' Marie also thought to herself, on the verge of melting through her boyfriend's warm breath on her face.

"DOUBLE D?!?!?!" Eddy screamed with a mix of pure horror and wonder.

[Back to present time]

Double D looked in the direction from where he heard one of his best friends screaming in horror, and froze in fear and shock. He didn't know what to do, he was caught completely off guard. But then he heard Marie whisper to him tenderly…

"Don't worry just play along." Marie told him winking when she said "play along."

"Ya there Dreamboat!! You know you want to kiss me!" Marie cat-called and pulled Double D down forcefully and puckered up making kissing noises like she used to do.

"NO!! PLEASE!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Double D shrieked, selling the whole scene as Marie pulled him in closer and closer.

'Honestly, I do want to kiss you' Double D thought to himself, but knew that his moment with Marie was ruined, so he did the best he could to act terrified.

"DON'T WORRY SOCK HEAD!! WE'RE COMING FOR YA!!" Eddy assured Double D as Ed was beginning to get up.

"DOUBLE D!!!" Ed screamed horrified to see one of his best friends get "tortured" by an "evil" girl.

Ed hoisted Eddy on his shoulders as he ran full speed towards Double D who was less than an inch from touching lips with Marie. He snatched Double D and put him under his arm and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"AWW!!" Marie said quite disappointed, but she wasn't acting anymore.

"WELL, CATCH YA LATER CUTIE!!" Marie called after her boyfriend as he disappeared into the distance.

"Well I otta be headin' home. May and Lee are probably on the walls wondering where I am." Marie told herself as she was walking back towards her trailer.

************************************************************************

"Ed. Ed! ED!!!!!" Eddy shouted in Ed's ear

"Yes Eddy?" Ed asked still running at high speeds.

"SHE'S GONE!! We lost her lumpy." Eddy informed Ed

"A while ago may I add" Added Double D

"Oh" Ed said blankly and screeched a stop sending Double D and Ed flying.

"Ok. Let's get to work!" Eddy commanded his two friends as he collected gimself off the ground.

"And what, may I ask is today's scam Eddy" Double D asked rather annoyed.

"We'll be doing everyone's chores for 50 cents!" Eddy revealed excitingly

"YAAA!" Ed cried happily

"My, that's very generous of you Eddy, but are you really willing to sacrifice the rest of your Saturday to do other people's chores?" Double D asked puzzled with Eddy's plan.

"Oh, by WE, I mean you and Ed" Eddy explained

"YAAA!" Ed cried again completely clueless of the work he was put into.

"EDDY!!" Double D replied outraged

"Aww quit crying brainiac! It's just a little work!" Eddy declared

"Then what will you be doing Eddy??" Double D asked furiously

"I've got the hardest job…reeling in the customers and making them feel welcomed to our humble business." Eddy made clear

"Eddy if you think for a minute…!" Double D started but was interrupted with Eddy throwing him a pair of hedge clippers.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Here Nazz is first she wants her bushes clipped and her lawn mowed" Eddy told Double D as he passed Ed a lawn mower.

"YAAA! I GET TO CUT THE GRASS EDDY!!" Ed shouted joyfully running towards Nazz's lawn and surprisingly mowing neatly.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got to accompany Nazz to keep her interested in our work." Eddy informed Double D as he walked over to Nazz who was sunbathing on her front lawn.

"OOO! That Eddy really pushes my patients!" Double D mumbled to himself as he began clipping the bushes.

After several hours of hard physical labor on Nazz's lawn alone, It was six o-clock and Double D and Ed were exhausted.

"Hey there Double D" Nazz called Double D flirtatiously

"Oh, um he…hello Na…Na…Nazz" Double D stuttered nervously.

"I think it's really HOT in a guy to be doing hard work like you" Nazz told Double D seductively while licking her lips.

"I….I…I…I…." Double stuttered again, having no idea what to say next.

'Get a hold of yourself Eddward! You already have a wonderful girl!' Double D mentally scorned himself.

"Double D?" Nazz asked confused as she saw Double D grinning at her nervously right before Eddy came in and interrupted.

"Well Nazz, we're all done!" Eddy exclaimed

"Now about the money…" Eddy began wasting little time

"Sure, I'll give you guys a little extra too, cuz you dudes deserve it." Nazz assured as Eddy had dollar signs in his eyes.

"Here's two for you Ed, Two for you Eddy…" Nazz handed her allowance to her landscapers as Ed and Eddy ran around cheerfully holding they're money.

"And here's Five for you Double D." Nazz handed Double D the money into his hand rubbing her arm across his chest and very close to his groin-area licking her lips again. Double D just stared into space before he grabbed her arm before she went any lower.

"Thank You Nazz, but I don't think its fair to my friends that I get more." Double D clarified letting go of her arm as he gave Ed and Eddy each a dollar from his five to split it equally among the three, each receiving three dollars.

"Oh, I get it. "NOT FAIR" Nazz repeated winking at Double D.

"I don't think you do." Double replied in control of the situation.

"Wait! Are you rejected ME?!?!" Nazz asked, finally understanding where Double D was getting to.

"Yes, yes I am" Double D told her calmly

"But it's not you, it's just I already have another girl in my mind…" Double D explained

"Whatever! NOT COOL DUDE! NO ONE dumps me!" Nazz shouted, making everyone on the block stare at the two.

"He He He…Um you're kind of making a scene." Double D told Nazz laughing nervously.

"OH! I'm MAKING a scene! HOW'S THIS FOR A SCENE!!" Nazz screamed slapping Double D across the face.

Double D just stood there holding his cheek in shock of what just happened, as Nazz walked off towards Kevin.

"Whoa! What just happened there Nazz?" Kevin asked wide-eyed about what just

happened.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Nazz said still fuming over her recent rejection

"But you just smacked Double…" Kevin began

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!!" Nazz shouted again

"Just take me to the movie theater!" Nazz ordered

"Ok, Ok! Just hop on my bike" Kevin replied scared of being hit as he took Nazz to the movie theater like she asked.

Eddy and Ed walked over to Double D also shocked of what just happened.

"Whoa, Double D are you okay?" Ed asked concerned about his friend

"Ya, Double D what happened?" Eddy asked also concerned

"Nothing, I just want to go home." Double D said fighting back tears.

"Oh, Okay… well me and Ed are heading to the candy store. You want

anything?" Eddy asked

"No I just…" Double D was interrupted by the sound of laughter from the rest of the kids.

"Ha Ha! That's what ya get!" Sarah cried out still not forgetting about the hair cut fiasco from the day before.

"Ya!" Jimmy chimed in blowing a raspberry at Double D

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Double D Ed-boy's cheek looks like Na-Na's back after it has been waxed!" Rolf ridiculed

"I know plank! Look at it swell up like a raisin!" Johnny laughed

After hearing all of this Double D couldn't take anymore of it and ran off into the woods.

Eddy also had enough and walked over to the laughing kids.

"HEY! WHY DON"T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Eddy Screamed at the top of his lungs, shutting the kids up and causing them all to go back where they came surprised of Eddy's sudden outburst.

"Wow Eddy! Where did you learn to scream like that?" Ed asked stunned

"Never mind Ed let's go look for Double D again." Eddy told Ed

"I think it is best to let Double D be able to control his emotions on his own, therefore not being distracted by unwanted company, no matter how close that company could be." Ed explained shocking Eddy

"ED! WAS THAT YOU?!?!" Eddy asked taken aback from Ed's sudden shine of intelligence and wisdom

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about Eddy!" Ed said starring blankly into space with his usual goofy expression, as he was laughing and randomly running around in circles.

"Well, that didn't last long! Come on Ed! Let's go to the candy store before it closes. I've had enough surprises for one day." Eddy told Ed, as Ed followed Eddy to the candy store.

Meanwhile Double D was sitting on a rock starring at the creek and caressing his injured cheek while listening to his music player (yes I gave him an MP3 player, it's important to the story) when he heard a twig snap behind him.

"WHO'S THERE!?!" Double D asked terrified

"Relax cutie it's just me." Marie told him relieving him from his fear

"Oh, Marie I'm so glad to see you" Double D said calming down a bit

"You are, are you?" Marie asked happily

"Yes, ever since our last encounter I've been having a really bad day." Double D explained

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Marie asked worriedly

"Well not really, it's really embarrassing" Double D explained again

"Come on! I'm your girl-friend remember? You can tell me anything!" Marie comforted Double D who grew a toothy-smile.

'That smile of his is so cute, especially his little gap' Marie giggled mentally

"Well, today Eddy had another 'genius' scam to do other people's chores for money, and we had to do landscaping on Nazz's lawn" Double D started his story

"Mmhmm" Marie said listening very closely to his problem

"And when we finished, Nazz began to flirt with me" Double D continued

"WHAT?!?!" Marie asked angrily

"Don't worry I didn't flirt back, in fact I explained to her that I already had a more beautiful girl in my mind…and then she…slapped me really hard right here." Double pointed to the red hand-print on his left cheek.

"WHY THAT LITTLE BIT…" Marie was interrupted before she could finish

"It get's worse." Double D said

"Worse?" Marie asked wondering how it could have been worse than that

"Well all the kids on the block laughed and ridiculed me. And that's when I came here and met up with you." Double D finished

"I'm really sorry to hear that Double D, but don't worry about those jerks. I'm always here for you Double D." Marie promised

"Thank you Marie, I really appreciate it." Double D smiled again

"As for that little floozy…you leave her to me." Marie told Double D mischievously

"Now Marie, vengeance is not the right path to take." Double D corrected Marie

"Oh, don't worry, anyways we're finally alone just you and me" Marie said gazing at the sunset

"Yes, just you, me, and the sunset." Double D said starring at Marie, when right then over his music player _Can You Feel The Love Tonight _By Elton John began to play.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling wind  
Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

"AWWW! This song is soo romantic." Marie said dreamily

"Ya, that's why I love it, it reminds me of you" Double D said tenderly

"Awwww!" was all Marie had to say

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for wide eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Marie and Double D began to stare deeply in each other's eyes.

'Good lord! She's amazingly beautiful! Espicially in this sunset!' Double D thought to himself

'Man, he's soooo cute! And this sunset just perfectly exposes his great profile!' Marie also thought to herself.

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn_

There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

Marie laid her head on Double D's chest to hear his heartbeat beat in time with hers just like in the song.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer  
That we got this far _

Marie and Double D starred into each other's eyes one more time. As the sunset was almost gone._  
_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

And just as the sun set and the sky became a beautiful dark redish-purple, and as the song came to it's final verse…Marie and Double D touched lips for the first time where both were involved willingly. Then gradually the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

"I love you Double D." Marie said after breaking the long passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Marie." Double D replied as he layed back on the grass with Marie lying on his chest as they both looked up at the stars.

_  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

END OF CHAPTER 7

Author's Note: Woo boy! That was a long chapter to write! But you guys deserved it! And honestly I put a lot of emotion into this chapter because like I stated earlier, this chapter was dedicated to my love Valentina. But I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And P.S. don't make fun of me, because when I wrote this I had no pride because pride means nothing when it comes to love.


End file.
